


The Task

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Day of School, Imprinting on Ducks, starting school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny knew that the day would be coming. It was her first day back at college and she had an interesting assignment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Task

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block, so I will apologize in advance, because this might be horrible. Sorry.

It was seven thirty in the morning when Penny's alarm went off. She grumbled and slammed a fist into the device that would be waking her at the same hour for the next nine months.

"Time for school." Lucifer said, stroking her copper hair. 

"Fuck that." She mumbled into the angel's chest. The angel chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. Penny rolled off of Lucifer and put her feet on the ground. She grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom so she could get clean for her first class. 

After bathing and getting dressed, both Lucifer and his mate walked out to the kitchen for breakfast. Penny set out a large pan and began to preheat it. She went to the fridge grabbing eggs, bacon and cheese for breakfast. While Penny put the bacon in the hot pan, Lucifer began to make a large pot of coffee.

Penny was flipping the bacon onto the other side when Blake and Sam came out. Penny had no idea how people were morning people. The two of them woke up before the sun rose so they could go running. Penny rolled her eyes at the two of them, both a bit sweaty, as they made their way to the kitchen. 

"Excited for school?" Blake asked in a cheery tone. Penny glared at her. "Forget I asked." She amended. Sam rolled his eyes with a faint smile as he got mugs for himself and Blake. Putting two sugars in for himself and one for Blake he left the mugs at the coffee machine while it brewed. 

"You have to be excited for something," Sam said to her. Penny pulled out a bowl and began cracking eggs for the humans to eat. "It'll be good to see your school friends." He added. Penny shrugged as she cracked an egg and then another. 

"I guess your right." She said in a more cheerful tone. "Besides, I might die if my brain is not fully occupied." 

"Did you have any summer work?" Blake asked. Sam began to our the two of them coffee. 

"I did." Penny said with a smile. "And I did not do any summer reading." 

"I never did summer reading." Dean's voice came. He and Cas were walking hand in hand to the table. Cas looked like he could use another two hours of sleep, despite being an angel. 

"Won't you be tested in school?" Sam asked. Lucifer and Castiel sat down at the booth seats when Penny added the eggs to the bacon on the pan. 

"Nah." She said. "I'll be good."

"How much did you have to read?" Blake asked, before sipping her coffee. 

"About two thousand pages worth of books." Penny added the cheese nonchalantly to the breakfast she was making. At the humans silence she said, "See why I didn't read."

"Isn't it called a break for a reason?" Lucifer asked. 

"I thought that it was a break from school, a chance to rest." Cas said. 

"One would think that." Penny said to the two angels. Penny reached for the plates when the eggs were almost done. 

"Where are Michael and Gabriel?" Blake asked, looking around for the two of them. They were always the last to rise, but the scent of food normally coaxed them out. Lucifer got out of his chair to check on his two siblings. 

When he managed to free himself from Gabriel's hug, he brought the two stray angels to the table and the eight of them began to eat. A half hour later, Penny grabbed her bag and headed for her first of many classes of the year.

*

"Hello class." The professor said as he walked into the room. Penny watched from the middle of the room as the professor began to pass out papers. "I hope that you all had a good summer." The papers came to Penny and she groaned when she saw the title. 

**SUMMER READING TEST**

"If you fail then you will have a very hard semester, if you get a D then I have an assignment for you. Begin." Penny sighed as she picked up her pen and began to write.

-

The professor talked to each student in his study. When they walked into the study, they would not walk out, but would not be in the room. For entertainments sake, Penny imagined him a killer. But reality came to her when he called her name. She walked into his small study that had boxes, yet to be unpacked. 

"I'm glad to know that you read your summer reading, Penny Spring." Penny mentally sighed in relief. "Unfortunately, it seems that you are not a good test taker so I have to give you the extra credit." He walked around his desk and Penny heard something peeping. Her professor seemed to reach into a box. Whatever he grabbed was starting to chirp as he brought it over. He took her hand gently and moved something yellow into her palm.

"This is a duckling." He explained. "Imprint on it. Make sure it survives for three months, then I will take it back." He said. Penny was stunned. He put a hand to her back and began to walk the woman out of his study. "Good luck." He said, he shut the door behind her. 

Penny remained standing there for about ten seconds before looking at the baby duck. It was sleeping in her hand and was extremely small. She pet it in shock before transferring it to the inside of her sweatshirt pocket. She could only hope that her teachers did not know about the duck. 

-

Penny walked into the Bunkers room after school had ended. She was still in shock. She had a duckling in her pocket. She walked out of her and Lucifer's room and began to search for something to keep the duckling in. She eventually found old towels and a large tupperware container that she could keep the duck in. She moved the box for the duck into the closet, hoping that it would feel safe in there. 

She walked out in shock and found that Lucifer and Gabriel were building a house of cards. 

"How was your first day back?" Lucifer asked as Penny lowered herself in the chair slowly. The small duckling was still in her pocket, content on being stroked. 

"Interesting." She breathed. She finally met her mates eyes and laughed a little. :I got tested on my summer reading, passed for the most part." She said, looking at the Trickster.

"What do you mean, for the most part?" Gabriel asked. 

"I needed the extra credit and the professor..." She hesitated as she gripped the duckling. She began to free it from her pocket. "he gave me a duckling to imprint on." She placed the small duckling on the table and sat back as the two angels looked at it. 

The duckling just sat there, still half asleep. He was very small and was very fluffy.

"He's adorable." Gabriel said. He slowly reached a hand out to touch the duckling. The duckling looked at the angel and screamed, then ran to Penny. Penny, surprised, picked up the duck and held it until it looked to calm down. 

"Why?" She asked the two angels. She put the duckling back on the table and waited for it to do something. It just sat there.

"Does it have a name?" Lucifer asked. 

"What the hell is that?" Dean's voice came. Dean scared the duck and it started to scream again. Penny picked up the duck and held it in her hands.

"A project."

"There is no way that we can keep it." Dean said.

"I don't have a choice." Penny said.

"Would you really kill a duckling Dean?" Gabriel asked sarcastically. They all knew that, in the end, Dean would not harm anything that was not dangerous. 

"Why do you have it?" Dean asked. Penny shrugged.

"Hell, I didn't expect this." She said. She put the duckling back on the table to be watched by angels and humans. "I have to imprint on the duck. It has to see me as it's mother, I guess."

-

The night only got more interesting. Penny introduced the duck to the flock (ironic, as Michael pointed out) and then left it outside the bathroom while she used it. 

The duck would not shut up.

It was then that Penny found the perfect name for the duck. While the duck was screaming for its 'mother' to return, Penny shouted,

"Clamor! Shut up!" 

And the duck was silent.

"Clamor?" Michael asked as Penny reward the duckling by lifting it into her arms. 

"Cry in Latin." She explained. Clamor seemed to only be content with Penny holding him. "Totally going to ace this." She said, stroking his yellow fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry fan friends, I have no idea why...


End file.
